kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tails41yoshi
Welcome Tails41yoshi, and thank you for your edit to Talk:Kirby Wiki! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! NerdyBoutKirby (talk) 18:21, January 22, 2016 (UTC) YO! I see you EVERYWHERE on Youtube, I mean like, I've been seeing you for like.. 3 yrs? I dunno, but I don't have a YT account and I noticed you on the wiki and like.. its so cool to see you! Chiptheblewcat (talk) 23:44, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat Who are you on YouTube, cause I just can not remember for the sake of me? Tails41yoshi (talk) 08:17, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I said I didn't have a YT account, haha. Chiptheblewcat (talk) 18:14, June 4, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat You know, when I didn't have a YouTube account I saw your profile on videos, and here you are on the wikia, your the first guy that I know on YouTube AND Wikia. Lol. CreepyFreddy (talk) 05:36, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes I do. I'm doing good, it's cool to see you here as well.BubbleKirby77 (talk) 18:32, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Got a YT channel now, it's called Blewproyoshi TFM. Chiptheblewcat (talk) 16:59, July 23, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat Uprising Let's talk this out. We'll do it here; I don't want to add more to the thread as is, as it's an RP, not a discussion on game strategy. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) I usually use my Artillery Claws. Pretty dang powerful. Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:07, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :They are powerful. They're the weapon of choice for Boss Battles on Hard Mode; I've seen it done. But what about the other things? Its value, its stars and modifiers. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:09, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Value: 295; Ranged: 4,5; Melee: 3,5; Health +2, Poison +4, Stamina +1, Evasion +1, Knockback Recovery +1 Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:12, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::How much 9.0 do you play? My weapon is a Ball Cannon, value 338, either 5 or 6 range, 3 melee, 1 paralysis, 3 speed, and defense 2. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:14, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Chapters done on 9.0: 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, 12, 20, 22 and 25. I had once completed Chapter 18's land battle on 9.0, but a freaking Juggernaut killed me in the Air Battle... I was so salty after that... I am actually a versatile player, as in, I'm good with ALL weapon types. Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::What's going on with chapter 4? And for 9, are you using the treasures, or your own weapon of choice? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::For Chapter 9, I just outright get killed in the air battle, no matter what I'm using. Chapter 4, I've done it on 7.5, on 9.0 though, I always die in the same spot, more specifically, the part with the Eggplant Wizard, the Handoras keep killing me... Also, that 5000 post thing... Looking bad, cause I'm having so much fun... Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:25, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::I haven't had the biggest problem with 9.0 on chapter 9, aside from the occasional act of stupidity. The Tempura Wizard (and Eggplant Wizard as well) is meaningless if you have effect recovery on you, which for lvl 1 gives you 3 status cures. I've even beaten Medusa without taking damage. Add for the RP, I understand you guys are having fun, and I don't really want to ruin it. Again, you guys could continue it on another wiki. I used to Kirby RP as well. It resulted in my first "relationship," although, sadly, it was also my last. I haven't had one ever since, and I doubt I'll be able to get another one through the same means. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:29, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::I really don't use Effect Recovery, and those two are not really a threat, like I said, it's actually the Handoras that keep killing me... And for that, we'll see what we can do... I can't just get the idea off my head of that RP turning into a fan-game later, it's something that HAS to be done... Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:31, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Then what's the issue with killing the handoras? You can dodge, can't you? Also, a fan game? Don't mean to be pessimistic, but I have my doubts. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::They just catch me when I least expect it, I'm ALWAYS at 1 HP at that point. ALWAYS. Also, I've had like, a kazillion ideas if it turned into a fan-game these past weeks... (Excuse me, a kazillion and 402 ideas) Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:37, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps you should invest in Super/Aries armor, or health recovery/Pisces heal. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:00, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I actually have Super Armor equipped, I forget to use it... (Meanwhile over there in the RP, HE FIGURED IT OUT) Tails41yoshi (talk) 19:03, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Well, here's something to look at. Leveling up Super Armor increases the amount of times you can use it. With Aries armor, you can only use it two times, but the ability itself is better per level. You may also want to consider simply getting a better weapon. You're still an orange gem. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:14, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Well, at least you can't forget Mega Laser... Also, what do you mean "he's something to look at"? Tails41yoshi (talk) 19:16, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I don't use Mega Laser. Also, I meant "here's." I'm just really good at spelling. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:24, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, I see haha. I really only use it for bosses, though... Also, I've found the other wiki for the rest of the RP, for when it gets full... And I'm waiting for TV Tropes to notice it so it will be there, I'm a huge TV Tropes fan... Tails41yoshi (talk) 19:27, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Notice the RP? Is it really of that caliber? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:28, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, it is entirely necessary for my sanity and whenever I ain't doing anything, I'd just go there and see all sorts of tropes applied to it... (Speaking of sanity...) Tails41yoshi (talk) 19:30, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::How old are you? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm actually 15, but yes, I AM an insane person LOL. Tails41yoshi (talk) 19:35, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::And I'm 17, and probably, on a technical standpoint, more insane than you, given what mental conditions I have. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:01, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Depends on the type of insanity haha. Tails41yoshi (talk) 20:03, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have autism. Asperger's to be exact, aka autistic psychopathy. I do have my moments of lack of emotion, and sometimes I know how I should feel, but I don't. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:08, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::I know how you feel, I also have that... Sadly, it's something people on the internet make fun of all the time... Tails41yoshi (talk) 20:10, July 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm not a fan. Not simply because it's offensive to make fun of a mental disorder, but also because they probably don't even know what autism is. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:11, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Pretty much... Tails41yoshi (talk) 20:13, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Not really a fan of today's society. You actually in Germany? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:13, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, but I'm actually from Portugal. Surprised you, didn't I? And yeah, today's society is nothing short of cringy. Tails41yoshi (talk) 20:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Well I know you're not German. Anyway, yep. I can care less about some of the numerous memes and slang. As for it, I'm in the United States, and it's my first election year, and the two candidates, to put it bluntly, suck. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Memes are what I do though. The elections though are... basically the peak of dumbness... President Haltmann approves though... Tails41yoshi (talk) 20:22, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Cavebob is on/off with me, I liked Pacha edits, but they seem to have faded out. I don't care for dat boi or various other ones. I also don't care about salty and lit, especially the latter. It sounds incredibly lame. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:24, July 7, 2016 (UTC) So, what Kirby dream/fan games have come to your insane mind? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:47, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Eh, only that one... I'm really not that creative... Tails41yoshi (talk) 14:49, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :You said you had a bazillion and 402 ideas and you betray me now? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:51, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :For the game itself LOL... Besides, that was a Chuggaa reference: "We're not getting sucked out into space right now? Like, this thing is going at what, a kazillion miles an hour? Uh, excuse me, a kazillion 402 miles per hour, how silly of me for not understanding these Space-Pirate numbers..." Tails41yoshi (talk) 14:54, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::It's been forever since I watched that Let's Play. Well, I definitely have a few of my own ideas. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:57, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::In my own videos, like Super Star Ultra True Arena runs, whenever I get to Galacta Knight, I always insert the super-loud "BRING IT ON" voice clip from Chapter 25. I like causing ear-rape to my viewers. See what I meant when I said I was insane? Tails41yoshi (talk) 15:00, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I see what you mean. I want to be a Let's Player, but haven't gotten to it. I most certainly have my own bag of gags. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:06, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Not really a Let's Player, I just do random videos, edit random clips and pictures (sometimes minor memes) in and call it a day. I'm doing an actual KSSU playthrough which I NEED TO GET BACK TO AFTER ONE MONTH. In like, 5 weeks, I've gotten like, 46 subs, currently at 106. Tails41yoshi (talk) 15:10, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::I see. Get back to it. Stop stalling. Your viewers need you. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:12, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::I did some filler videos in the meantime though... One of them about Dream Land 3, the thing is, I'm stuck with 97%, people say I need to get the bad ending, which I never did, or that I need to do the sub-games... Tails41yoshi (talk) 15:14, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::Getting 100% on that game was hard. I basically cheated on that. On Kawasaki's mini-game, I would hear the sound, press the wii home button, write the sound down, "unpause," hear the next sound, and continue process. Boss Butch is on its own legitimately difficult. Jump is... well.... Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:23, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::Kawasaki can go die in a pit of all sorts of fire... Eh, just send him to the Beanbean International Airport's runway, according to Chuggaa, it's a road to the ocean which you can tell your enemies to drive on so you'll never see them again. (Has MaskedMetaKnight4 done that yet?) Tails41yoshi (talk) 15:33, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, he's doing Shantae (no, I haven't subscribed; just using my resources). So, regarding the Kirby games I've thought of, there's a sequel to Kirby Air Ride, a Meta Knight game (that hopefully doesn't take same the route as Shadow the edgy Edgehog), a Kirby's Dream Land 2 HD remake, and, yes, even a game which includes my own character as playable. I haven't directly revealed him to you, but you've probably seen him. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:42, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I know he's doing Shantae, although I did watch his Dream Land 3 playthrough... And then when he saw him again for the first time in Super Star Ultra... OH BOY... I would like a Kirby Air Ride sequel... Maybe for the 3DS as well, but the 3DS is basically dead now... As for Meta Knight: WHO NEEDS A GUN WHEN YOU HAVE A SWORD THAT DOES LITERALLY EVERYTHING. Tails41yoshi (talk) 15:46, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I didn't mean guns, but sure. The Air Ride sequel idea I had has been going on for 5 years or so, so it first started during the Wii. At this point, NX I guess. As for KDL2, I decided a remake for that given that it's old. KDL has been remade as Spring Breeze, twice (3 times if Revenge of the King). KA has Nightmare in Dream Land. Super Star has Ultra, and KDL3 is good as is (it's pencil graphics anyway). Even Kirby 64 looks good; Kirby looks round, and this is a 64 game we're talking about. So, who's my OC? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:51, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Kirby's facial expressions were so cute in 64! Also, I think it's obvious who it is haha. And for Meta Knight, I'm guessing you're talking about the minor profanity then... I think I'm actually gonna play some Uprising right now and try to beat Boss Rush on Normal with my Magnus Club, I can do very well with it... Tails41yoshi (talk) 15:54, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Realize that Normal Mode only gives you a 6.0 bonus, but an over 9.0 experience. Seriously. Gaol will only use the laser attack on her chapter at 8.0 and up as far as I'm concerned, and it's not often, and it's slow. In boss battles, she spams it, and it's fast, and can cover 90°. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:58, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::She also uses it on Easy, mostly if you're far away. Speaking of Gaol, I still remember when I was trying to do Normal or Hard Mode, with my Flintlock Staff, and I tried doing a get-up shot, which then hit her reflect barrier which she put up at the very last second, which killed me when I had like, 40% of my health... Reflected Flintlock Staff charged shots are THE WORST. Tails41yoshi (talk) 16:01, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Of course they are. Those shots are brutal at distance. Most powerful in the game, but of course they're circumstantial, and has the weakest melee, with Artillery being a close second. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:03, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Although they don't do that much damage if reflected by Gaol on Easy... I tested it right now, even at a huge distance. Tails41yoshi (talk) 16:07, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Stars? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:10, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Ranged: 3; Melee (Doesn't even matter): 3; Overall Defense +1, Status Resistance +1, Shot Range +2 (REALLY deadly), Running Speed +3; Forward-Dash Continuous Fire +2, Recovery Effect +2; Value: 301 Tails41yoshi (talk) 16:15, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I see. Guess Gaol just has a lot of bulk. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:18, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Behold, here comes talk 13:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! It's Armorchompy here, and I wanted to tell ya that I started the new chapter of the RP! http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45808 Behold, here comes talk 13:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :If you ever need some thread comments deleted, I will do. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes, blocking is effectively banning someone from the wiki. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:55, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Youtube The content of your videos display an uncannily similar personality between you and another friend of mine. I'm almost inclined to believe you're the same person, but know it's not true because your username would be different and you'd have already confirmed this to me. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:22, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Quitting Kirby RP Tell the other guys. *On it. May the ESP be with you. (talk) 19:50, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Images You've been posting a lot of pictures, and it's actually starting to become a problem. Aside from the crude content in some of them (profanity and the likes), and what could technically be considered spamming with how many times I see screenshots of a chat, usually containing shipping comments, this is going to need to stop. If you have a picture you want to share, please don't put it on here, exceptions being if it's strictly Kirby-related. Just post them somewhere else and post hyperlinks to their locations instead. Are we cool? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:59, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... OK, I understand, I didn't know this could become a problem someday... May the ESP be with you. (talk) 05:01, September 20, 2016 (UTC)